Can You Hear Me?
by demonnicfox
Summary: Sekeras apapun kau berteriak padanya, dia tidak akan merespon setiap perkataanmu seperti dulu. / Eren berharap Annie mengatainya gila, untuk saat ini / "Kau memang sialan, Ann. Ya, sialan." [ONESHOOT-Eren/Annie] #GAJE RnR?


"Hanji-san..?" panggilan dari seseorang yang terdengar cukup pelan meskipun tetap saja menimbulkan gema di ruangan bawah tanah itu, membuat seorang wanita dengan rambut coklat yang diikat kuda juga berkacamata menoleh, kemudian membalikkan badannya, mendapati seorang _titan shifter _berdiri agak jauh darinya, tengah memperhatikan dirinya yang tengah meneliti seorang _titan shifter _lain selain si pemuda; _brunette_ itu. Sesosok orang yang kini berada di belakang si wanita mata empat, seseorang yang berada di dalam sebuah kristal, dengan pakaian seragam yang masih melekat pada dirinya, dan ikat rambut yang terlepas membuat rambutnya; pirang sebahu terurai. **Annie Leonhardt**, dari divisi _Military Police _di distrik Stohess di dalam tembok terdalam, Sina.

"Oh, Eren~" Hanji membalas sapaan kadet yang baru memasuki divisi _Recon Corps _beberapa bulan yang lalu. "Sudah menunggu lama?" tanyanya dengan ramah, disertai sebuah kekehan pada akhir kalimat ucapannya.

"A-ah, tidak juga, Hanji-san" ucapnya, **Eren Yeager**, kepada seniornya itu. "Maaf mengganggumu, Hanji-san"

"Tidak masalah ne, Eren~ Aku sudah selesai melakukan penelitian baru kepada Annie" Hanji menjelaskan bagian terluar topik yang akan dia bahas untuk sementara, mungkin.

"Jadi… Bagaimana hasilnya?" bisa dibilang, Eren cukup penasaran mengenai hasil dari penelitian yang dilakukan senior penggila titannya itu terhadap salah seorang mantan satu angkatannya saat masih menjadi kadet dulu, (lebih tepatnya) sebelum memasuki _Recon Corps_.

Hanji menghela nafas, disertai dengan ekspresinya yang kini menunjukkan raut kekecewaan. "Aku sudah sempat membuat sebuah ramuan yang kemudian kuteteskan ke atas kristalnya" belum, belum sampai disini saja. Iris _emerald_ besar milik Eren mulai menunjukkan sebuah keseriusan, saking penasaran mengenai hasil penelitian tersebut, meskipun dia sangat benci dengan gadis yang berada di dalam kristal tersebut. Sesekali _emerald_-nya menatap ke arah sosok mantan kadet satu akademinya itu, dengan terbilang cukup geram. Jemarinya mulai mengepal untuk beberapa saat. "Sebenarnya aku sempat melihat kristal milik Annie mencair! Tetapi kristal itu justru kembali membeku" jelas Hanji lebih lanjut, sekaligus menunjukkan rasa kecewanya juga, sedangkan iris _emerald _milik si kadet membulat, terkejut. "Aku harus mengabarkan ini kepada _danchou_." Ujar Hanji, kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Eren. Tetapi baru dia melangkahkan kaki beberapa kali, si mata empat kembali menoleh "Kau tetap disini, Eren?"

"Ya, Hanji-san. Aku tetap disini. Ah, hanya sebentar. Boleh tolong beritahukan kepada Levi-_heichou_, Hanji-san?" pinta Eren kepada si senior, kemudian dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan kepala. "Baiklah. Jaa!" sesudah berkata demikian Hanji kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, keluar dari ruang bawah tanah.

Sorot _emerald _mulai menajam ke arah kristal tersebut. Kaki jenjang dari tubuh setinggi 170cm mulai dia langkahkan, mendekati kristal tersebut. Eren mendengus singkat, mungkin ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengeluarkan semua yang hendak dia ucapkan, seperti makian, mungkin?

"Hey, sialan"

Suara tersebut membuat seseorang menghentikan langkahnya.

* * *

><p>"Hey, sialan" Eren menyungging sebuah senyuman, yang lebih tepat disebut sebagai senyuman ejekan ke arah Annie di dalam situ.<p>

"Aku tau kau masih hidup di dalam kristal itu. Iya bukan?" kembali melangkah, hanya selangkah saja agar jemari si _brunette _bisa sampai untuk menggapai kristal tersebut. Sampai kemudian jemari telunjuknya hinggap di atas dinding kristal tersebut, mengeluarkan suara ketukan singkat yang hanya terdengar sekali. Sesudah itu dia kembali menurunkan tangannya. Apakah dia tidak emosi dan berteriak teriak seperti biasa? Ya, sebenarnya itu yang dia mau, tetapi dia menahannya. Emosi bisa saja membuatnya malah menggigit tangannya membuatnya bertransformasi ke dalam wujud titan, dan malah membuat suatu masalah baru. Ya, bisa saja Eren menendang kristal tersebut dengan kakinya, atau cara lainnya untuk memecahkan kristal tersebut dan membuat si gadis keluar dari dalam sana, bukan?

"Keluarlah. Dasar pengecut" tuturnya, kembali memaki.

"Ya. Keluarlah! Dasar pengecut sialan!" kali ini dia mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dengan setengah berteriak, membuatnya harus mengatur nafas terlebih dahulu sebelum kembali mengucapkan rangkaian kata selanjutnya.

"Si sialan yang sudah memberikanku berbagai teknik dalam bertarung, dulu"

"Hey, kau ingat kan? Saat kau mengajari teknik bertarung padaku?" sorot penuh amarah dari _emerald _mulai memudar, tergantikan dengan sorot penuh kekecewaan, dan muram.

"Annie…" tidak memanggil dengan julukan yang dia berikan barusan, melainkan sekarang Eren mulai menyebutkan nama gadis itu, untuk memanggilnya.

"Entah kenapa, dulu aku sempat berharap kau akan masuk ke divisi yang sama sepertiku" jeda.

"Ya, _Recon Corps_, Annie" kemudian terkekeh hambar, meskipun itu lebih mengarah untuk dirinya sendiri. Ya, kekehan untuk diri sendiri. Lucu? Tidak, tidak untuk saat ini untuk berkata itu adalah lucu.

"Aku tau kau pasti akan langsung menanggapinya dengan gumaman remeh" Eren tidak peduli dengan siapa sebenarnya saat ini. Dinding kristal, atau seseorang yang sedari tadi dia panggil? Ya, dia tidak peduli sama sekali.

"Kau sangat kuat, meskipun aku tidak tau siapa yang lebih kuat. Kau, atau Mikasa?"

"Reiner si berotot bahkan berhasil kau jatuhkan. Aku, kagum padamu, Annie. Saat itu, aku sangat kagum padamu."

"Kau memang cocok masuk ke dalam divisi _Military Police_" kembali diam, dengan kepala yang setengah tertunduk. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia mengangkat kepalanya, dengan air mata yang sudah menggenang, dan ekspresi siap marahnya.

"Dan aku kecewa padamu!" membentak, mengeluarkan emosinya.

"Annie, kenapa kau lakukan ini? Kenapa?!" dan liquid-liquid tersebut pun kini dia biarkan turun dari matanya, mengalir di pipinya, dan beberapa ada yang menetes ke sepatunya.

"Sampai sekarang aku memang tidak mengerti apa maksudmu yang sebenarnya, Annie.

Aku sendiri tidak menyangka bahwa kau menyimpan peran yang antagonis."

"Bahkan kau rela membuat kehancuran yang sangat parah pada tempat yang sudah memberikanmu tempat untuk tinggal yang layak" tersenyum miris, kemudian kembali terkekeh lupa dia menghapus jejak aliran liquid tersebut di pipinya.

"Tidak tidak… Sebenarnya… Aku juga… Iya kan, Annie? Kau dan aku, membuat kehancuran distrik Stohess di dalam dinding Sina dengan cukup parah, bahkan sangat." diam, lagi-lagi dia terdiam. Yang ada di pikirannya adalah masa lalunya, dimana dia masih seorang kadet, disaat dia masih bersama dengan gadis itu.

"Ya... Annie... Aku yakin kau masih mendengar semua yang aku ucapkan barusan?" lagi-lagi sebuah pertanyaan yang terluncur, meskipun dia sendiri tau pertanyaannya tidak akan dijawab.

"Hey, kau tau, Ann?

Aku membayangkan kau melihat tingkah lakuku saat ini, dan kau mengataiku 'Gila'. Ya... Tapi... Kau tau? Aku benar benar berharap mendengar perkataan itu dari mulutmu!" harapan yang mustahil.

Dari kejauhan, terlihat sosok seseorang yang sedari ternyata menguping pembicaraan mereka. Sebuah senyuman terukir, mengerti, kemudian beranjak pergi, meninggalkannya.

"Kau memang sialan, Ann" memaksakan sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirnya, sebuah senyuman yang terlihat kecut, dan miris.

"Ya, sialan" sekeras apapun dirimu berteriak padanya, dia tidak akan merespon setiap perkataanmu seperti dulu. Tidak akan pernah. Kini kau hanya bisa melihat mimik penuh ketenangan di dalam kristal tersebut, Eren Yeager. Melihat air wajah penuh ketenangan milik Annie Leonhardt.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

**.**

**RnR?**


End file.
